Harsh Realm
by ErintheZombieKiller
Summary: The story of a sweet boy and his mother moving into an infamous house that is haunted by its former inhabitants. AU crossover of Bates Motel and American Horror Story: Murder House.


"It's so beautiful out in California, isn't it?" Norma tried to make her son agree with her, glancing over to him. Generally, her son would have answered, but something in him compelled him not to at this time. His blue eyes staring attentively out of the car's window, Norman silently watched the palm trees pass by him at what seemed to be the speed of light. He liked how they all blurred together in one line of green and brown. Pressing his head to the glass, he sighed lightly instead of answering the question given to him. Hearing his mother repeat the question again, he rolled his eyes lightly, but with his head turned away so she would not see.

Hesitantly, the boy his head over to his mother, the one asking him questions. Norma flashed her son a warm smile. "It's great, mother," Norman began with a slight sarcastic tone in his words. "I love that we're moving again away so you can hide from your problems even more." He made no attempt to hide his true feelings from his mother. He knew that Norma would have figured it out soon enough. As much as he did love her, she was too unpredictable with her plans. The boy disliked that very much.

"Norman," she started, her tone attempting to sound gentle but her son couldn't help but hear a slight annoyance, "I'm not running away from anything." She chuckled, but it sounded so fake coming from her lips. "We're starting over. I want a normal life for both of us, you know that." Norman sighed, not replying to her once more. His mother darted her head back to him, her eyes narrowed. "I know it seems impossible right now, but it will happen. This house will be our new home. We can restore it back to its former glory." He smiled weakly, knowing it would make his mother happy.

"I suppose it won't be the worst thing," Norman replied cautiously, the words flowing out of his mouth slowly. He watched his mother smile and he tried his best to grin at her.

"It's perfect."

The rest of the ride was slow and silent, not that Norman cared. He preferred it that way, the teenage boy didn't feel talking at the moment. He wasn't too sure how he felt about California so far. The whole southern part of the state stunk of cigarettes and sweat, and the people were dressed in odd fashions. Norman already felt out of place in the city of angels. Tapping his fingers against the glass of the car window, he continued to stare at the passing street signs, not bothering to look at them clearly. He was hoping that they would not stay in California for long. After the death of his father, the boy and his loving mother had been moving all around the western side of America. Feeling the car stop to a grinding stop, he glanced over to his mother who was now smiling from ear to ear.

"We're here!" Norma said excitedly, hopping out of the car with her son in tow. Norman stepped through the front gate and took a moment to completely look at his new home.

The House, located on the corner of a street, was beautiful to say the least. With its beautiful stained glass windows and grand entrance, Norman couldn't help but smile slightly. It was old, the reddish color of the exterior slightly dirtied but it just made the house more intriguing to the boy. Walking behind his mother, he made his way up the steps and to the front door, where an older lady stood there.

"You're Norma Bates, right?" The woman asked directly to the mother, extending her hand out. "I'm Marcy, from L.A Homes Realty. We talked on the phone." WIth what seemed like reluctance, Norma shook the lady's hand and smiled.

"Yes, we did. This is my son, Norman." The boy stuck his hand out to shake, but Marcy ignored it.

"Norma and Norman, how cute," Marcy said with a sickeningly fake grin. There was something about it that the son despised. It was as if she was holding a secret behind it. Trying to focus on her words again, he heard something about showing the two around the house. The realtor started her way into the house and Norman and his mother sauntered in right after. The interior was just as lovely as the outside. Chandeliers of blue and green glass hung from the ceilings and the wood was warm and inviting. Glancing over to his mother, Norman knew that she was in love with the house already.

"It's so beautiful, but we will have to get new furniture," Norma said, picking at a thread of a couch pillow.

"Oh, you can do that if you'd like," Marcy replied, yanking the pillow from the other woman's hands. "All of the furniture is from the previous occupants." She leaned in, as if telling a secret. "The wife had the most horrid taste."

Furrowing his brow, Norman was the next to talk. "What happened to them?" He paused, staring at Marcy. "If you don't mind answering that."

The realtor coughed awkwardly. "Well-" Norma cut her off.

"They didn't die in here, did they?"

"They did, actually. Murder suicide. The family seemed so nice," Marcy chuckled, as if it was a joke. "Guess not everyone is what they seem." There was a short silence before someone spoke again.

"Guess not," Norman replied, shrugging his shoulders. Without hearing anything else, he started to walk away. "I'm going to look for my new room."

Norma didn't try to stop her son. So, he continued to walk. He hopped up the stairs quickly and opened the first door he saw. He stepped inside and took in the new surroundings. Simple room, he took note, but with interesting decorations. A baby doll sat on a dresser, a thin layer of dirt enclosing it. Curious, Norman picked it up, spinning it slowly in his head. On the bottom of it, the initials V.H. were written in black, blocked letters. "V.H," he wondered out loud. His thoughts were stopped by a voice behind him.

"Stands for Vio-" Norman spun around to face the person in his room. No one was there. He scratched his head as his mother opened his door with a smile on his face.

"You okay, Norman?" She asked couriously. She had a habit of checking in on her son.

"Yes, mother," he replied in his usual response. Norma walked over to him and wrapped her thin arm around his shoulder.

"This is our new home, Norman Bates." He smiled over to her before glancing around the room. Welcome home.


End file.
